Many people worldwide spend an overwhelming majority of their time indoors. For example, many people spend a significant portion of each day at work in an office. However, poor indoor air quality in buildings can decrease productivity in addition to causing visitors to experience dissatisfaction. The size of the effect on most aspects of office productivity is estimated to be 6-9%. Indoor air quality is important not only in buildings, but also in vehicles, in food storage areas, such as refrigerators, and so forth. To compensate for undesirable odors and poor air quality there are scent and odor products which roughly fall into four general product categories which include: masking, odor-adsorbing, odor-eliminating, and oxidizing. Masking involves covering one scent with another. Absorbing involves using active ingredients like baking soda, activated carbon, and the like. Eliminating involves using chemicals to react with odor molecules and turn the odor molecules into inert, odorless compounds. Oxidizing involves accelerating the break-down of odor compounds. There are also many odor products available that claim to enhance emotional state and behavior.